Nightmare
by XiphiumIris
Summary: Fang finds herself waking up without recalling anything at all. What will she go through to find back the memories she has lost? And what has Lightning got to do with it?  oneshot


****Hi~! ^_^ I love Lightning so much! 3 I had nothing to do in school last week so I wrote a story in class. Haha. Please REVIEW. I would really love to hear your opinion on how I could improve or whether this story was nice, boring, etc.  
>*Lightning &amp; Fang are characters from Square Enix. I do not own them. :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Nightmare<strong>

"Light… Lightning Farron" was a name that kept ringing in my head ever since I woke up. It was the only thing I could remember as I stared down the empty road. I kept thinking as to why that name was so important to me. I tried, I really had, even as I muster my last drop of strength and focus I had in me, nothing came to me as my tears kept streaming down my face, I was frustrated but yet sad and empty at the same time.

How was I supposed to find her? She was my only hope of ever getting my memory back, but now, even that slight hope has dimmed down. I was frightened as what I saw around me looked a lot like limbo. Everything was pure white. "Is this really limbo?" I asked myself.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded me. All at once, I fell to my knees. It had nearly knocked me out cold. I came to my senses and saw that a picture had laid before me. I was puzzled as to how it got there. No matter, I took the picture and took a look at it. It was a picture of me and a beautiful young lady standing beside each other, smiling happily. Behind the picture was a note. It read "Dear Fang, I had a really good time. Hope to meet you soon! I really miss you. Xoxo, Light". I smiled. Somehow, that note gave me some purpose, some hope again.

Then, pictures, images, memories of us, me and Lightning, laughing together so happily like nothing in the world cared, came flowing through my mind. I remembered her, my best friend, my soul mate, so clearly. It was as if someone had helped me remember her when that picture appeared in front of me.

I continued walking down the road, towards the bright white light. I saw a glimpse of a shadow. It looked a lot like the shadow of a person I knew. And as quick as possible, I ran towards it. I was right… it was Light, riding on Odin. I was so happy to see her. I could feel the excitement boiling inside of me. Finally, I found her. I ran towards her, wanting to hug her but as I was midway through, she pointed her sword at me. I quickly came to a stop. I was confused. Why was she, the woman I love, pointing her sword at me? Wasn't this the closest person I have?

Then she spoke for the first time, "You weren't supposed to be alive, Fang. You should've died when I stabbed you the last time we met, the last time we fought, the last time you made me cry." She added coldly, "Now, I will kill you again. And this time, I will succeed without failure."

Everything shattered. What I thought was real turned out to be fake. I asked her, "Was our friendship and our love for each other fake all along?" I was already shaken from the reality of this moment.

Her eyes turned a little soft. "Our friendship wasn't a lie. So was our love. You know that. I'm really sorry Fang. I don't hope for you to forgive me but I'm forced to do this. I love you. You'll always be my first and only love."

I felt something pierce through my body. I gasped and looked down at my torso and found out that Lightning had stabbed me. It happened so quickly. As I fell down, I saw a tear roll down her cheek. No matter how tough Light may be, I know that deep down inside her, she was broken and for that, I forgave her for what she had done to me. I closed my eyes and cried as my lifeless body lay on the ground.

I suddenly felt someone tugging my shirt, and then shaking me as if he or she was trying to wake me up from my death. I thought to myself, "I am dead… right?" I heard a sound, my name, calling out to me. "Fang, Fang… you okay? Wake up, Yun Fang!" I tried to open my heavy eyelids. As I opened them, everything I saw around me was blur. Then slowly, it became clear. I saw Lightning beside me, holding my hand tightly with a concerning look on her face. She asked, "Why are you crying? Did something bad happen? Are you okay?" I squeezed her hand and nod my head to reassure her that I was okay, as I realized that it was only a dream. A dream that I've had ever since I got together with Lightning.

She didn't know about this. I didn't want her to know as this would only make her worry about me more. She demanded to know what happened. I gave in and explained everything to her.

Lightning listened to me without any expression. I wondered what was going on in her head. When I was done, she told me that she would never hurt me, let alone do such thing even if she had to die to save me. I smiled and hugged her as I realized that I was once again crying.

I'm really thankful to have her. She will forever be in my heart, that beautiful face and kind heart of hers.


End file.
